It Was Fun At First
by Larien Larry Arnatuile
Summary: When Larissa Anderson ends up in Middle-earth she would never believe the adventures she had, nor how fun it was... at first. 10th Walker story, possibly slightly Mary-Sue- you've been warned. Rated T for the language... LegolasXOC :) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Who Says?

**Chapter One: Who says? **

_"But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else." -Selena Gomez_

Larissa's POV

"When was the worst day of your life?" Vanessa asked as we were walking back to her place from school with Nalitya. Just us three chilling out... if anyone still said that.

"Oh, I don't know," said Nalitya thoughtfully, "I don't think I have had one unless it was that day we were given a "load of home learning higher than Mount Everest" as Nessie says. What about you Larry?" Itty said, turning to me.

"Worst day of my life?" I asked, thinking quickly as my friends nodded, "Betcha it's tomorrow."

I had to duck quickly to miss my friends "sharp" (lol, SO not sharp) reflexes as she swung her bag at me. I laughed as she did her "really?" face (future reference, my friend Itty's "really?" face is one of those gob-smacked faces, eyes wide, blinking, that annoy that freaking shit out of you) at me and poked my tongue out at her. Yeah, we're childish. No one would guess that we are actually thirteen, in year nine at school AND that we're in the accelerate class in school. But that's the way life goes!

"Larissa, can you answer a question SERIOUSLY for a fucking moment?" Nessa asked me, as she checked her bag for who knows what. I didn't even have to think before I answered.

"Nope," I said, "You guys should know that by now, I mean HELLOOOO it's me, Larry, the person who yelled out I'M CRAZY to innocent bystanders in year seven! Honestly, guys..."

I didn't continue what I was saying as a fit of laughter consumed me. We were at Nessie's driveway when I thought of something.

"Hey Ness! Your nickname should be Monster! Nessie was the nickname for the Loch Ness Monster, it fits!"

I choked back my laughter at her face. It was awesome, now me and Itty need one each.

"Haha guys I could be the Itty Bitty Spider, which would be cool... ay?" Itty said glancing at as, "Uh, Larry? Fuck, your face is purple," Looking at Vanessa I could tell she wasn't joking.

I let out my laughter and said "I'm Larry the Platypus because Platypuses are awesome!"

We walked inside Nessie's house and dumped our bags in her room. Then one thought crossed all of our minds at the same time. Food...

Making our way to the kitchen (i.e. about 5 steps) we passed Nessa's mother. As usual we BEGGED her to do her "war face"...

Suffice to say she refused, and Nessie walked off muttering "She's mad"

Got some ice-cream... so good.

As we were slurping our ice blocks I started humming a random tune.

"What song is that?" Nalitya asked me in a genuinely interested tone.

I grinned sheepishly and replied "Who Says" and all of us started singing it

People don't get our weirdness; they just think we're stupid. But we want to live our lives to the fullest extent and not care about what others say.

"Ok, guys we've already read the book- now for the movie," Ness said as she waved The Fellowship of the Ring in mine and Itty's faces. We laughed and ran into her lounge. She had the blu-ray, 15 discs, LotR (extended- of course) movies. _And_ they were collector's edition.

Plonking our arses on the couch we watched the opening. Soon after the phone rang, though so we had to pause the movie while Nessie's mum answered it.

"Hey... wouldn't it be funny if mum was talking to the prime minister on the phone and I yelled out c*** (**Not sure if I'm allowed to say THAT one here!**)? I should try that..."

So try it she did and it was her dad on the phone- awkward much! We all got the giggles. The great thing about going to Nessie's house is that her mother doesn't actually _care _what language we use, which is handy since we all have major swearing problems.

Nessie's mum was soon off the phone we watched the movie, always rewinding to our favourite parts.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old," Lord Elrond was saying. I thought it might be funny to add something. Sadly I didn't get a chance.

We were watching this for a few hours when Legolas said something funny.

"...and _anger_" Legolas said on the screen.

"CORNY YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at the TV. We all got the giggles.

"What would it be like to live in Middle-earth?" Nessie asked me.

"I think it would be fun at first but... maybe... with all of the wars and the hideola creatures around you... oh, I'm just rambling. Opinions- anyone?"

"It would be marvellousmousosity with quadruple knobs! Just think of meeting Lord Elrond of Imladris. Wouldn't that be just so so so so so so awesome?" Itty put in.

I just laughed and Nessie said "What would you say if you met him?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if you met Lord Elrond?" Jesus she wasn't giving up.

"I'd say 'Yo, what's up with the eyebrows?'" I said.

Nessie rolled her eyes and we finished watching the Return of the King.

You wouldn't believe it by how we act, but me, Nessie and Itty are extremely shy. We barely ever talk to others- if we do it's in a monotone- and we just keep to ourselves. I'm just not really a people person. I don't smile at other people and I _constantly_ look depressed. I'm not though; inside I am bubbling away with happiness. Or so I like to think. According to everyone else... well let's just say I'm not happy-go-lucky. More like OMG I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

When you get to know me people don't think I can be serious. But I can be. Any time I wish. Whenever I am really happy, so happy it is contagious, _that's_ when I'm hiding something. No one knows this though. Not even my closest friends.

That night we just stayed up. We couldn't sleep so we laughed about the movies, we laughed about the books and we laughed about school. At around two o'clock I fell asleep dreaming about Lord of the Rings.


	2. Didn't They

**Chapter Two: Didn't They**

_"Didn't she call you?  
Didn't she need you bad enough?  
Was there some reason I'm not aware of?"- Taylor Swift_

Larissa's POV

When I woke up, my back hurt. You know, the feeling when you sleep without a pillow and the bed has no springs in it's mattress? I opened my eyes and looked around. And promptly screamed for about half and second before I cut myself off short as I didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

See I kind of woke up and I'm in a _forest_. Like one of those deep dark scary children book ones. Everything was gloomy and in murky colours. Like Mirkwood from Lord of the Rings. . .

Silence. Once I had noticed my surroundings I became aware of the thing bearing down on my mind. It's so strong that it seems that it can't be broken.

Loneliness. Number three on my what-I-notice-here list. In fact it is terrifying being in an unknown place _alone_. Not one person around. . .

Finally, something to break this uncontainable silence. Hoof beats in the distance. On second thoughts this is too scary. This person could be a freaking serial killer! With that thought I was up and running.

Running in a dress and light shoes. Now here the hell did they come from. Anyway they make running awkward. The hoof beats came again. Louder. Louder again. Like _right behind me_.

Running faster, faster than I ever have in my life. In fact, so fast that _I tripped._ In other words the rider over took me and was getting off his horse just as I was getting up.

"Man i eneth lín? Mas ledhiach?" He asked me. Elvish? After I read Lord of the Rings I took the trouble to learn it but I _never_ expected to need it. I decided it was best to play it dumb and act like I had no clue as to what that meant. In fact just try acting scared. Like I wasn't already!

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that," I said, making sure confusion was etched all over my features. I didn't take drama for nothing.

"You're an elf, and you don't speak your own tongue? I would have thought even an elfling like you would know how to speak Elvish," he said. Cripes he was irritating. And what in the sane freaking heck did he mean by _elfling_?

"My name is Elladan," he said. Elladan? Isn't that what Elrond's son was called? The one with the twin called... Elrohir? Oh god save me.

"Mine is... Larien Arnatuile," I replied. Ok if he doesn't know me then he won't ever know my real name. And it was similar to my real name _and _elvish!

"Might I ask as to why you are out in the woods alone? These areas of the forest surrounding Imladris are dangerous these days," he asked sounding really concerned.

"You can ask but I highly doubt you will get a sufficient answer from me. If these times are so dangerous then why are _you_ out here?" When something/one gets me ticked I skip all questions neatly and ask them in return.

He frowned at me not really sure how to reply... maybe I shouldn't have offended him, he doesn't exactly look peachy and he _was _armed. With a sword and a bow, complete with a quiver of arrows.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I just don't know how I got here," Although I have a pretty good idea: _magic_. Yep the good old make believe crap.

"I can bring you to Imladris, if you wish," he said, concern (probably for my sanity) was radiating off of his features.

"Alright," I said shyly. I got to my feet brushed myself off.

"Come we will ride back,"

"Thank you," I said managing I small smile. I looked around again. It only just occurred to me that my friends weren't here.

"Looking for something?" his voice interrupted my examination of the area. I spun around see him looking confused and there was another emotion on his face- _worry_?

"No, no," I said quickly. He helped me on his horse and galloped "full speed ahead" to Rivendell. I was suddenly worried about what would happen when I reached there. And where were Nalitya and Vanessa? I _needed _them! They always had a joke for me when something bad happened.

Elladan's POV

The girl was quiet on our way back from the forest. One moment she was sharp- the next shy. She didn't say one word on the ride back and I felt a sense of fear around her. I hoped my Ada would be able to find out the mystery around her. When she said her name it fell almost... unnaturally from her mouth. As if it was a fake name.

The oddest thing would be her being out in most dangerous part of the forest alone. She said she didn't know how she got there and when I asked her if she was looking for something she said her answer too quickly. Like she was hiding something.

I very much hoped that Ada would know; if he didn't know something that could give me a clue as to who she was then who could? Apart from herself that is...

**Author's Note: I will be doing a Q and A at the end for everyone who has questions, so feel free to ask,**

**Larry the Platypus :) **


	3. Wide Awake

**Chapter Three: Wide Awake**

_"I wish I knew then, What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in, Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts, You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete" –Katy Perry_

Larissa's POV

When we reached Rivendell I gasped in amazement. It was absolutely beautiful and Peter Jackson didn't do it justice in his movies. In front of me I could feel Elladan chuckling at my reaction. Seriously it was amazing.

We slowed to a walk as we neared some part of Rivendell. At this moment I was wishing I had a camera on me. Elladan helped me off of his horse and we started walking towards the House of Elrond.

"LARRY!"

One second of disorientation and the next I was bulldozed down by an over-excited best friend.

"Nessie?!"

"Oh my god I never expected to see you here it's _so _exciting! Where have you _been_?"

I swear I caught an amused glance from Elladan when he observed our reunion. Who wouldn't laugh though? We probably looked like idiots.

"Oh, you know... around," I answered awkwardly, "I looked up 'vague' in the dictionary and that's what it told me to say," Nessie laughed and rolled her eyes at me. She held me at arm's length and tutted at me like she was my mother.

"My God, look at your dress! What have you been doing?!"

"Leave me alone women; I look fine!"

"But just _look_ at your clothes!" When she said this I looked down and laughed awkwardly- never run in a forest in a dress; it's going to get caught by stray branches.

"I guess I don't look the best right now,"

Elladan coughed, causing me to turn to him.

"Ada will probably want to see you," he said. I immediately felt afraid again when he said that. Beside me Nessie chuckled.

"Are you going to say what you originally planned?" She whispered to me. Of course with the elf hearing, Elladan looked at me curiously.

"_No_," I hissed at her, "Don't you _dare_ bring it up either," my voice pouring with venom. The elf frowned at me upon hearing this. Okay, what I said was harsh but she didn't seem to be _getting_ it.

"Alright, alright, keep your 'air on," Nessie said with a grin as she looked at me. Of course she was referring to the "What's up with the eyebrows?" comment I made the night before. It seemed like a million years ago.

XXX

Meeting Lord Elrond, to me, was alright. He was nice so I knew I had nothing to worry about but couldn't help feeling that little bit scared while he was asking me questions.

"What is your name?" I squirmed mentally when he asked me this. I didn't want Elladan- who was standing at the back of Lord Elrond's study- to know I lied to him.

"Larissa Anderson, my lord," I said in a low voice, casing Elladan to look directly at me. That was the first time he had shifted his gaze from his father.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen, my lord,"

"Where do you come from?" He asked me. Should I tell him? Or should I just refuse? Somehow, I don't think refusing would make a very good impression on him.

"New- New Zealand, my lord," I answered hesitantly.

"Where is that, might I ask?"

"Far South, but I am not sure as I don't exactly know how far away from it I am," I said. Damn it- should have taken geoggers as a school subject. I looked up at Elrond to see him frowning at me. Oh God, if I offended him...

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked, my voice spilling out in the quiet room sounding too loud to my ears. In my opinion it actually sounded hollow.

Elladan's POV

"So what's going to happen now?" She asked, sounding very young. Ada couldn't find his voice for a moment, or so it seemed.

"Of course you must stay here," he said, looking at Larissa in surprise, "After all, where else would you go?"

"Really?" She asked, her brown eyes looking hopeful. I suspect Ada saw it as well for he laughed before nodding his head.

"You may stay as long as you like," he said with a smile. She turned around to look at me, and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry about lying to you," she apologized, "I didn't know who you were,"

"It's alright," I said. Her lie made more sense: if I was a foe then I would have the advantage over her; I knew her name. She smiled at me and turned back to Ada. He then dismissed her, saying that she was free to roam the Last Homely House if she wished to do so. Larissa nodded before rising and leaving the room at a steady pace, although her posture implied that she'd like to go faster.


	4. Lose Yourself

**Chapter Four: Lose Yourself**

"_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime__"- Eminem_

_**Words in bold and italics**_= Voice

_Words in italics_= thoughts

"Words in quotation marks"= Speaking

Larissa's POV

I spun around as I walked through the halls of the Last Homely House. I passed no elves, for which I was thankful for. I mean, I was _spinning around_.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of sadness crept over me and made me fall down on my knees. Without warning I started to cry.

I sat there for ages, crying. I'm in Rivendell, only _one_ person I know is here, I don't know if my family is here or anything. I mean- I have a _family_ for crying out loud. It's not like I can deal with never seeing them again. The thought of never seeing them again fills me with such an imaginable pain.

What would my older sister think of me now? My little brothers? My father, my step mother, my _mother_?!

I don't know how long I sat there for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All I remember was each member of my family's faces flashing before my eyes. They probably though I was _dead_, for god's sake!

_**Get a grip on yourself, Larry.**_

Sitting up straighter I wiped my face on the hem of my dress. I took deep calming breaths before stood up.

_**Get a grip on yourself, Larry.**_

Glancing around the hallway I confirmed that I was alone. Was that me thinking? Or was my mind playing tricks on me, making me think I was hearing voices.

_**Not voices, Larry. Just one Voice.**_

"Getting seriously freaked out here..." I murmured quietly. It was somewhat of a relief to hear my voice spilling out into the hallway.

_**Don't 'freak out'. And it's not your subconscious mind playing tricks on you.**_

_Ok what the hell is going on?_

_**You've read books before, haven't you?**_

_Yeah..._

_**So use your brains. Think of what is happening. Get a grip on yourself.**_

_Aren't voices supposed to be nice? To make life easy for you?_

_**Life isn't easy. Easy no longer exists in this world. But hard work and persistence will create it.**_

_Speaking in riddles..._

_**Trust me. Be wary of those around you, for one day, something may sneak up on you.**_

"Larissa?"

I calmed myself, before spinning around. As soon as the "Voice" told me to be wary, someone sneaks up on me.

"Yes?" I asked, feigning innocence. My eyes flitted around the hall, making sure we were alone.

"It just occurred to me that you didn't know your way around here. Would you like me to show you to your quarters?"

I smiled at Elladan, before thanking him and agreeing.

_**Be wary.**_

_Of what? _

_**Everything...**_ the Voice said before fading away.

"Larissa?" Elladan asked, looking concerned.

"Oh! Uh...yes?" I stammered. Thankfully he only smiled before telling me that we had arrived at my room. As he opened the door I gasped in amazement. It was so pretty.

"Do you like it?" Elladan questioned. I could only nod my head dumbly. I'm pretty sure my mouth was gaping open like a dweeb.

I think Elladan left after that. It was a _really_ pretty room. In fact, I wasn't aware of anything around me it was that pretty.

_**Do you know why you're here, Larry?**_

_No_, actually_. Are you going to be telling me anytime soon? Am I going to wake up in the morning and be back at Nessie's house? And will _you_ disappear? _

_**Larissa, this is not the time for spiteful thoughts. This is real, this is now, and this is your life. Work it, live it, love it.**_

"Oh bloody hell," I groaned before flopping on my bed without even bothering to get changed. I was asleep within moments after I said that.

XXX

Elladan's POV

Later that afternoon I went to check up on her as she hadn't stirred from her room since I left her there.

Gently, I knocked on her bedroom door. I got no reply.

I knocked again, harder this time.

"Larissa?" I asked as I entered the room, slightly worried that she had run away. When I saw her asleep on this bed I allowed myself to breathe a sigh of relief. Then I noticed her eyes were closed.

An elleth with her eyes closed whilst sleeping was _never_ a good thing.

XXX

Larissa's POV

"Larissa?! Wake up!"

"Wha- what?" I asked stupidly. Then I realised it was Elladan. Oh shit- how long was I asleep for?

"You were sleeping with your eyes closed," Elladan told me with an anxious look on his face, "Are you alright?"

_**You're an elf now. He is only looking out for you, Larissa Anderson.**_

_Really? I'm an _elf_?_

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Elladan looked sceptical- who wouldn't- but left it at that. He nodded his head and left soon after with a smile. A fake one.

**I'M NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS!**

**I have a goal to get 20 reviews by my 10****th**** chapter. Even a simple "WTH IS GOING ON?" would be nice **

**Larry the Platypus.**


End file.
